


Everything Falls Under Its Own Weight

by Raki_98



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom Rick, I will post tags later, M/M, Saviors defeat, Sub Negan (Walking Dead), Vulgar Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raki_98/pseuds/Raki_98
Summary: The saviors are attacked by all the communities that had them subjected to themNegan will fight to the end to not give up





	1. The Weight of a Possible Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it is the first fanfic that I write and above English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize if there are words that are not understood either because they are badly formed, they are illogical, anyway, even so I hope you give them an opportunity equally and so be all happy, ok no ... xD.

Negan´s POV

 

Shit. Everything goes to hell, I could appreciate it with my own eyes, like those people who feared me, who work for me in exchange for not taking away their miserable lives, now, there they were, killing my men in cold blood. Also how my Sanctuary was collapsed, my home, a place that in its day, I gained my place as a leader with blood and sweat, where the rules were established to fulfill what would be an order in the New World, but all this trajectory will disappear,. But above all I can see that everything that is happening is my fault, only my damn fault, I have failed as a leader, a burden that will weigh me for the rest of my life, but seeing the matter, I have the minutes counted. 

My eyes stop at a specific person in the crowd, his steps are firm as he has his revolver, with a look that even the devil himself would shudder, those eyes that were looking for something, or rather someone, to my. Rick Grimes, the cause of all this revolution, brave son of a bitch.

My mind was screaming at me to do something from where I was hiding but my body doesn't seem to listen by not moving the slightest muscle.Yes, I confess, I'm fucking scared, I don´t want to die and even less in the hands of this asshole, this man who had him kneeling on my feet while crying and begging me that did not make him cut his son's arm. And now look at him, as the son of a bitch seeks revenge, how roles change, that ironic, right? I guess that the end the life charges you invoice.

My thoughts are interrupted by an altered voice.  
\- ¡Negan! - Simon, my faithful right hand, knelt by my side - We have to escape from here or we are dead! - He shook my shoulders by not answering immediately - Listen, there are several vehicles at the back of the factory, ¡It is our opportunity!.  
\- Do you know something about others? - I asked after the brief stun.  
\- Arat and Garry are gathering all the possible saviors,I have warned them to meet us when they are.  
\- Ok ... well, let's get out of this fucking nightmare.

I came out of my hiding place to face me a Walker - ¡Hoooly Shit! - I was about to break his face to the piece of shit when I notice the absence of my Lucille, remembering having left her in the meeting room due to the sudden attack. Can it make more my fucking day worse?.

The walker pounced on me, I used all the forces necessary to prevent those rotten teeth biting my face but I couldn´t get rid of him. Suddenly, the roar of a shot echoed in my ears from how close it came me, the walker fell inert to the ground.

Both Simon and I, astonished, look for the owner of that bullet until I feel a pair of eyes fixed on me.

In the distance, in the crowd I see a pure pair of blue eyes eager for revenge and a small twisted smile pointing at me with his revolver.

Now I'm screwed.


	2. Lose a Battle but not the War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this unlike the other chapter is much longer xDD. Enjoy it :)

 

In that instant,time stopped like all the massacre that was present in the environment.The shots, the explosions,the screams (if they are agony or even ecstasy for some),everything was completely distant in the thoughts of Negan,he could only hear the heartbeat and his own agitated breathing,a panic attack forming inside him in the face of the threat of that revolver pointing towards him.

 

_Am I really going to die like this? -_ he asked himself -  _disarmed and defenseless,_ _without the possibility of fighting at least? fucking life -_ He frowned as he imagined how pathetic it would look, yes it is ,he would not give the satisfaction to Rick's bastard,slowly, a small smile appeared on his face while he lifted his finger from the middle  receiving a look of hatred from the Sheriff,now,he can leave this world.

 

\- ¡Boss! - a savior who was passing by over there was noticed of his situation - ¡Take cover!

 

He did not have to ask his intentions when he saw the man throw an object to heaven,obeying the mandate,they took cover,If his sight does not fail,he would swear that the object that lands a few meters away from him is....

 

In effect,the smoke bomb expanded the entire area of a very dark gray smoke,disorienting people who were close to their reach.A distraction that was not going to be wasted,they escaped as quickly as posible.Of course,If that man is still standing, he can live like a king next to Negan for saving his ass but that idea was erased right away by hearing several shots and then a scream,it was not necessary to be Einstein to know its end -  _Rest in peace,friend - ._

 

They ran down a narrow street located in one of the limits of the whole factory that led to the back as a shortcut,the shit?,all this uproar attracted the walkers who were outside the factory, but they had free access to the fences thrown by the Alexandrinos.

 

The walkers approached, hungry for human flesh, emitting grunts as they dragged their feet and stretched their arms with the desire to catch the two men.

 

\- I go ahead - said Simon,pulled out his gun and shot several heads.

\- ¡Fuck! - he was unarmed, so he picked up the first thing he saw -  _a damn tube -_ he mentally cursed -  _something will do -._ He unleashed all his fury breaking heads as if hit with his Lucille -  _Shit ,my girl,I have to recover her -_ he thought remembering her.

 

As they were falling one by one,the street cleared, giving way to the back.It was an open space that separates the factory from the outside with an imaginary line,as well said Simon,several vehicles were parked there, from motorcycles to trucks.

 

_A lot of seats that can be occupied -_ cheked Negan, going to his right hand.

\- Simon,stay here until the others come and then leave shitting fast from here.

\- But Negan,where do you think to go?.

\- I'm going to for my Lucille.

\- ¡Is is dangerous! - he replied.

\- !I do give a shit¡ I'm not leaving here without my Lucille,it is understood?.

 

Seeing no further reproach from the other, he set out to enter the factory through a back door that only he and Simon could access.

 

He entered a room or rather a small warehouse lit by a light bulb that hung on the ceiling,where Gregory's confiscated wine bottles were stored on every shelf.I watch carefully each part of the room remembering the times that Simon and he came here after a hard day of work to enjoy,the sensation of the bitter taste of a particular wine that he liked so much made him pray mentally so that this place would not be found and even less plundered.

 

He slowly opened the door that gave way to corridors, he heard gunshots,he poked his head to see some saviors fighting against the opposing group. _How the hell they been can enter?-_ He was assuming what he was seeing until he feels the presence of someone at his side,with reflex, he raised his weapon ready to break one more head.

 

\- ¡Stop! - the blond-haired man covered his head with his arms.

\- ¡Damn  you Dwight! - he loosened his gun when he recognized him - Do not give me those fucking scares if you don't want me to leave you done pureed.

\- I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were your.

- Congratulations, you have succeeded, do I give you a fucking medal? - he asked sarcastically - How is it that you are not out with others?

\- I'am...I' h-had...

\- Do you know what?,I don't care,just listen - he took a quick look at a possible nearby threat, nothing, continued - Send Connor's team to outposts,let them know what is happening and tell them to bring their asses here now!

\- Yes...I will do it - He could not say another word more when Negan ran through the corridors until he turned a corner and lost sight of him.

 

In a few minutes he reached the stairs,the factory has five floors, on the fourth floor is the meeting room and on it, your Lucille.There was no time to lose.

 

As he went up he could still hear shots and also the grunts of walkers, he imagined they sneaked in or the bodies just became, none of that matters now.On the third floor, the noises were heard farther until he heard only his own steps on the fourth floor,there, so much silence made him nervous but he did not stop walking down the hall until he stopped at a door before opening it.

 

His eyes stop at the wooden bat, carefully wrapped with wires on the large table, her smile widened when she saw that there were no scratches on it as she grabbed it.

 

\- Hello beautiful, did you miss me? If you knew how worried I was for you...Sorry, what did you say? - He took his ear to the bat covering with a hand as if they told him a secret- What are you thirsty? Oh God, do not tell me that, careless of me - he said snapping his fingers with amusement - Well, what the hell are we waiting for? let's give those motherfuckers their deserved.

 

The "conversation" was interrupted by the slamming of the door closing behind him. They were not the only ones in that room.

 

A heavy and intense atmosphere was created in the room,although Negan had his back to the other,he knew very well his intentions towards him,he just wanted to prolong the time of that "false" calm that was not going to change the inevitable,but at the same time An avalanche of adrenaline filled him with a challenge he never thought would come.No hairs on the tongue, decided to break the ice.

 

\- You have been slow to find me, do not you think?.

\- You are a pretty elusive rat - answered that familiar voice.

 

The provocation responded to a giggle from the man, they can tell him everything, but his sense of humor is not erased by anyone.

 

- Do you forget who the fuck are you talking to?.

\- I know, I'm talking to the man who is taking everything to failure for his damn ego,all that power, all that alpha dominant shit is over for you - he spat the words with contempt.

\- If I were you I would not get ahead of events.

- I'm not ahead to anything,you are dead man. 

- I don't think so,Rick - He turned to look at the other's eyes - it will happen of everything,but I assure you that I will live no matter what happens.

 

The words ended,there was no more to say,Negan had Lucille in position, he could see that even if Rick didn't point his gun at him he also had him ready on his hip.His eyes were on his rival,but he studied the room to find things in his favor,they are separated from each other by the long table of a few meters,to his right there were several sofas and a little table of night, little else, the rest were chairs.

 

Now or Never.

 

He ran like a soul that leads the devil to cover himself behind one of the sofas,the shots resonated the room.He tried to stick his head out, but changed his mind when a bullet passed near his nose.On the bedside table there was a small but useful lamp that rested there,He just had to wait for the precise momento,several more shots until he heard the gun reload.

Before Rick could recharge his weapon, a lamp slammed into his arm making him growl in pain until he felt the arms wrapped around his waist hitting him against the wall.

 

He received a source of blows on him until he almost lost the account, in one of them he managed to dodge to start giving his own merchandise,a blow in particular made the other release him from his grip.

 

\- ¡Fuck you! - shout Negan covering the nose of the hemorrhage - ¡Not in the face,asshole!

 

Rick sneaked around the table, at the other end was a Negan with a look of pure hatred.Grabbing the bat from the floor, he hit the chairs in his path, wishing each of them was Rick's head. "Come here, you piece of shit."

 

Negan only managed to break all the furniture in the room but not even Rick's hair managed to touch, how his frustration, his muscles also tensed with fatigue using his Lucille, it took him several seconds to control his panting breaths until he felt a shadow about him.

 

\- My turn

 

A punch in his stomach made him fall to his knees for then feel the blow of a knee in his face throwing him to the ground.

 

Rick sat astride him to continue another round of blows on his body, Negan tried to let go but it was more than impossible, until a pair of hands wrapped around his neck cutting his respiratory tract, if he did nothing,  he would not have much time to visit God, he used the few remaining forces to remove, kick and scratch his face in a pathetic attempt to escape.

 

Until a shock attack invades him when he feels something hard rub against him,- _What the hell...?_ \- he looks down to find a visible bulge in Rick's pants, his eyes widening in horror when he finds the Sheriff's mocking smile.It could not be true, his eyes searched desperately for something close to help him escape that nightmare, they stopped at a sharp piece of ceramic from the broken lamp he threw before.With the few strengths he had left because of the lack of oxygen in his body, he deeply buried the object in the other's thigh.

 

He heard a howl of pain and then stopped feeling the weight on him, took a deep breath before staggering to his feet. He felt dizzy, so he did not mean he could still win the fight.

 

Suddenly,an explosion landed outside the halls breaking the windows,He leaned out to see Simon with a vehicle with his free back underneath him.

 

\- ¡Negan, Jump!.

 

He nodded his head.

 

\- Wait a moment - returned to look for Lucille, she was going to leave when a hand on her ankle made him fall again - What the hell ...?  
\- You're not going anywhere, - said a dying Rick  
\- I think so. - He kicked him in the face to finally let him go, got up looking at the man who moaned in pain - this will not stay like this,motherfucker - he gave him a spit before jumping out the window.

 

****

 

Negan looked in the rearview mirror as the factory moved further and further apart until it was hidden in the forest.

 

Simon watched as his leader observed a fixed point lost in his thoughts until he focused on the road again,he was surprised when Negan suddenly spoke to him from nowhere.

 

-It's been a while since we've seen something like that,do not you think Simon?.

\- I think so.

 

One again, there was a silence on the trip until a few seconds later.

 

-They will have won the battle but not the war.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My congratulations if you have arrived here without having exploited a vein with my possible spelling errors xD. See you in the next chapter :)


	3. Making Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

After all battle comes tranquility and with it, victory. A victory that gave the longed for security that many people longed for during all this time being under the dominion of Negan, in which there was only pain, anguish, threats, deaths ... unjust deaths like that of Glen, Abraham and now Sasha, who now, they could not witness the defeat of the Saviors with theirs. But they would not regret their losses again, not while the war continued.  
Everyone had their way of celebrating, the vast majority did so with shouts of euphoric joy, they embraced each other, others preferred to silently thank their religious beliefs, some enjoyed mocking the defeat of their enemies as cowardly rats. All considered the end of the saviors, but, on the other hand, there were those who did not take anything for granted, they won their first confrontation, it's true, but there were still many alive out there, the danger was still lurking, everything would end until not even the last savior is alive.  
These thoughts wandered in the minds of several as in a thoughtful Rick leaning on one of the vehicles, resting after their confrontation in that room. His attention was focused on the wound of his left thigh now bandaged, thanks to the basic knowledge that Carol learned in this world to be able to cure him, He look at it carefully remembering the image of Negan beneath him struggling uselessly for his pathetic life, the excited feeling of his hands clasped tightly around that neck while he saw a horrified face that witnessed death, that image made him feel it ... alive, he found that bastard to finish what he started.  
A hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality, he turned to see the smile drawn on Maggie's face.

\- Hi - I greet him animatedly - are you better from the wound?  
\- This? - pointing out what is mentioned - it is nothing compared to what we have done to the rescuers, and what is coming.  
A giggle escaped her  
\- Yes, the truth is that all this could not have taken place without the union of all the communities - his expression changed to a sad one - I wish Glen was there to see him.  
Rick gave her a soft squeeze of comfort.  
\- It's what he would have wanted for the sake of our future, for you, for the baby - the latter said it with more emotion - He must be very proud of you, Maggie.  
A look of complicity between them said more than words.  
-Please!  
They turned to see Daryl and Rosita dragging Eugene whimpering, which they dropped to the floor without the slightest delicacy to the floor. Rick watched him, the man trembled with pure fear, but not a hint of compassion would he have after his betrayal.  
\- We found it hidden in a room - explained Rosita.  
\- Well - it center again on the traitor.  
\- I ... I really regret all the collateral damage that occurred with my unexplained changed against you, I wish I could change what I did.  
-Yes? I think you rather regret being in this situation - Daryl replied - I do not believe a shit about everything you said.  
\- You yourself will have to draw your own conclusions but you should not make a hasty decision.  
\- Are you telling me what I should do ?, Do you have an idea of the fucking situation you're in?  
-Daryl, calm down - Rick interjected.  
-Analyzing the situation, I have everything to lose, I'm screwed, I know, but I have to say in my favor that I am in good conditions to be your bullet maker. You need me more alive than dead.  
Rick leaned calmly toward Eugene's height.  
\- No, Eugene, you're wrong - He looks at you with a cold face - We have weapons, ammunition, other communities willing to fight and I assure you that the future not too far from the extermination of the Saviors, we no longer need you.  
-No please ... - His voice broke with tears.  
-But I'm not going to kill you either, because you're not a threat to us, just a coward and a traitor who does not use himself, and who, of course, is going to receive his punishment. - He saw the sea of tears that formed on his face - Pathetic - Take it out of my sight.

Eugene's pleas were heard in the distance as they dragged him into his new hell.  
\- Rick, what will we do with the working people of Negan? - She was referring to the humble people of the Sanctuary who did not intervene in the battle.  
\- They will come to Alexandria, I will make them see reason that with us they will be able to lead a prosperous and productive life if they decide to be on our side.  
\- And if they do not ...?  
-They will, believe me - he said confidently. - Let's leave this place, there's not much to do here anymore - He look proudly at what was now a mangled factory before leaving with his group.

*****

-Where fuck were you when we needed you ?! - Shouted an enraged Negan.  
-Boss ... I - the scary man measured his words well if he did not want to be another victim of Lucille - We got the command for Arat long after ... Rick and his annihilated the Sanctuary.  
-And shit! - he approached threatening - you're a pussy, I gave the order to Dwight before, you would have arrived on time.  
-Dwight? - He seemed really surprised - I did not receive any statement from him.  
-Don't lie to me Connor, or I swear I'll make a keychain with your fucking fingers.  
-I swear to you Negan, please!  
\- Speaking of him, where the hell is he? - Simon asked that until now I listen carefully to the conversion in silence - I have not seen him at any time since the attack.

All those present were with the same question hovering in their minds looking with regard to the man mentioned, surprise was not seeing a Dwight between them. Nobody said a word when they witnessed an intense and dangerous aura in the environment from a rare quiet Negan, which only took a few seconds to explode with anger.

-MOTHERFUCKER!! - He stamped the wooden bat with the first object near his reach repeatedly making him shatter. How did he not notice before? He helped Rick plan everything, the trees knocked down on the road blocking the way when they were on their way Alexandria, the sudden attack in the Sanctuary and the men of Rick inside the factory when he made sure to have the doors tightly closed, he was the one who opened them allowing the passage of his enemies, now everything makes sense.

Instantly, Negan's face became angry, red with anger. Even the veins are highlighted in the neck and forehead. He'll take care of that cocoon personally when all this fucking disaster ends.  
I breathe deeply returning to his posture before returning to speak.  
\- He was the one who helped them in everything, until they entered my own home.  
\- Maybe the doors were not well sealed - all eyes fell on a savior, I did not know who he was talking to.  
-Do you think that, being your leader, having a commitment to my people, I was going to welcome those bastards? When there were old people, women, children ... my wives? HEY?!  
The man swallowed saliva, retreating.  
-Im sorry I did not know…  
\- Well, shut up your fucking mouth!  
\- Negan - Simon approached him - If the bastard Dwight helped Rick, He sure he'll go with the gossip from our hiding place.

He was talking about Alfaraz car-audio, it's ... well, rather it was a large mechanical workshop hidden in the woods by the tall, tall trees, the Salvadores found it one day back home after a tour. It was abandoned completely and about 100 km from the Sanctuary, they decided to take it as a rear guard under the control of the Connor group in case of emergency, as is the current situation.

\- That's right,Boss! - Connor said alarmed.  
-Relax, you fucking chicken, it's likely that he ran away from there alone, we still have time before he tell Rick's cocoon - He imagine the next question.  
-Time for?  
He thought for a few minutes of searching for a solution before a smirk appeared on his face.  
-To make a visit to some friends.

*****

Meanwhile in Alexandria people who did not participate in the struggle to protect the perimeter were entertained doing productive things for the community, but no matter how hard they tried, an anguished fear invaded each one inside to the possibility of not seeing again return your group through those doors.

Carl was the worst driver, standing in front of the wall, waiting anxiously for his father to cross it from the other side. For many situations of life or death that his father has managed to fight, there is always the question of what if he never comes back again? Something has happened to him? Will he be dead? As sad as it may seem, those thoughts more than once went through his head. Since everything started he had to grow up too early from his age, having to make difficult decisions that led him to adopt a cold personality to survive. His instincts widened since Negan appeared in their lives, he will not tolerate any more victims in the plans that man has, he will do what is necessary to keep his own safe.

-Carl you've been standing there all day, you should rest a bit, I've barely seen you eat these days - appeared a strong woman dragged always with that sharp katana.  
-I can not Michonne, not while my father is out there and I do not know anything.  
-Your father has come out of worse trouble, and with the help of Hilltop and the Kingdom, the Saviors have little to do except throw in the towel.  
-I do not care if they surrender, they must die in the same way, Negan must die, for all the pain that he caused us - he clenched his fists - I wish I had done it when I infiltrated the Sanctuary and so all this would have ended ... Now Sasha must be alive.  
-Carl- it hurt to see the young man like that -each one owns his decisions, Sasha knew what he was facing since he took the step- a lump formed in his throat when he pronounced the name of his old friend.  
-But…  
-Not Carl, do not blame yourself for all the shadows of people, if we have learned something along this hard life is that you can not change the destiny of each one, no matter how difficult it may be. I've lived it, you've lived it, we've all lived it, Carl. But we stay here for a reason, we act, we survive, emphasizing the latter, we fight for what is ours and what does not kill us makes us stronger. And your father will find a way to beat Negan, I trust he will, you just have to have faith.

Carl always admired the positivity that she had, for lack of that in difficult times, believed everything he said but a small part of him very deep mentalized not to give false hope.

A warning scream plus the noise of the doors opening made him turn around, immediately a smile appeared on his face from those who approached them.

Michonne, with a hint of humor approached him  
\- You see? I told you, you just have to have faith.

*****

The day was silent as always in the junkyard where the mysterious group of bandits or better known as "The Scavengers", did their daily routine, keeping all kinds of supplies looted and stolen from everyone who crossed the road without any concern. Directed by a woman named Jadis, who as a mode of entertainment, spent most of her time building sculptures using cables among other pieces of scrap completely naked, wearing only an apron to cover herself.

“POM!,POM!”

The quiet silence was suddenly broken by the blows of something against the metal door rumbling the now tense atmosphere. They did not move a muscle until they heard a familiar voice.

-Open up, it's me and I do not come alone - his voice was funny but with an authoritative tone.

Jadis hesitated a few seconds before giving an order with a hand gesture to disappear into the crowd. The guards, when they got the message, opened the door giving the Salvadores entrance, in a short time they were surrounded by all of them.

-Well, well - said Negan, swinging Lucille happily through the air.-Hi ...- He watch them closely - malodorous asses, no offense. My men and I come thirsty, do you have lemonades? Obviously with ice, if it's not a fucking annoyance.

As he imagined, there was no response.  
\- Are you offended before? I'm sorry-He was trying to suppress his laughter - but it seems you have not bathed for years, damn, nor come the flies. And that without saying that you're weirder than shitting without staining.  
\- Have you had enough fun?  
Jadis now appeared fully dressed in the crowd.  
\- At the end that you appear, it seemed that he was talking to the walls.  
-What do you want? -if there was something to be said about what differentiated her from the other leaders was to speak in a few words, to choose to speak only in short sentences and a rather limited vocabulary.  
\- So cold, I like it - winking at her - I come to propose again that you and yours help me beat Rick.  
-After what happened in Alexandria? No thanks.  
-It is clear that what happened was not part of the plans, you have to admit it, but now we have to let them know who is in charge here and for that we have to cut off the snake's head, referring to the Sheriff.  
-I see that you do not have as many men as the last time, looking at them, are you in trouble and want to participate in them?  
\- Hey - squinting,he already started wanting to kill that woman - I remind you that you betrayed Rick, who also seeks revenge with you.  
\- He only want to you - interposed the right hand of Jadis - if we wanted to give yourself to him and we would no longer be in debt to them, I would go if you know what is best for you.

Negan focused his eyes on the haughty woman.  
-Forgive me and excuse my fucking manners ... but did you just threaten me? That sounded like a threat but I want to be sure.  
\- Yes boss! It is! - said Connor.  
-I'm in the middle of a fucking conversation, do not be rude.  
The man fell ashamed. Negan stared at the woman like a lion stalking his prey.  
-Leave Tamiel - Jadis stood in front of her view focus.  
He look at her for a few seconds intensely and then run a hand over her face.  
-Ok, look I'll tell you something, while we were discussing Rick and yours will already be preparing another ambush, they will kill me and all those who have collaborated in my cause and you are included - He could see behind that impassive face a slight Nervousness - Help me cause and I swear that you and your people will be compensated.  
It took a few seconds before answering.  
-In exchange for?  
-Of whatever.  
She stare at him for the slightest hint that he was lying to her, seeing nothing,she made a gesture with her hand. Two of her men went to look for something.

-We have a deal?  
-Not so fast, before there is one thing.  
-What thing?

He did not get an answer when the people of Jadis began to move from one place to the other until they formed a huge circle, cornering him inside. He gave them a quick glance to focus their attention on their leader again who did nothing but watch him.Although he wore a cold mask as a shield in the background he feared how things could end, all this gave him a feeling of vertigo in his stomach.  
He catch your attention on Simon and the others who were also alarmed at the situation and had their hands on their sides ready to holster their weapons if necessary.

Several footsteps could be heard coming but not clear enough until they were getting louder as they approached and with them he would swear to hear ... grunts.

People stepped aside to reveal the owners of those sounds, the two men formerly ordained by Jadis were holding on both sides like a kind of pikes encrusted like straps on the rotten flesh of that abominable creature.  
That walker was different from the common ones, this one owned a species of armor surrounded by peaks. All his senses were on alert when they directed that thing to the center, a few meters away from him. Such was his astonishment that he did not notice the presence of someone behind him.

-I was referring to this thing.  
Before he could act a pair of hands pushed him while Lucille was snatched from him. He turned around to face each other until several weapons pointed at him.  
-Give it back! - His face was pure rage.  
However, that did not shake Jadis in the least, on the contrary, a smile curved in her lips of provocation.  
-If you want it, win it.  
-Negan, behind you! - Simon notice.

His eyes detected with audacity those arms anxious to try to catch him, with a single movement he managed to dodge it away from his reach putting himself in position of attack, did not take time to have the bug on him. With the skill and reflexes acquired over the years he gave him a kick in the stomach that made him bend to the floor of the impulse, taking advantage of the seconds that Negan needed to recover his balance and observe him, he could not kill that beast with blows, As he did not plan something fast those peaks would end up going through his skin or worse still being bitten by those rotten teeth.

The second blow came to his fate when he had stamped another kick on his side this time knocking him sideways, one of the peaks happened very close to him ... He look at Jadis who until now did nothing but stand there with his Lucille witnessing the show, is that really how he killed people? Negan thought, maybe the sick psychopath is someone else and not him ...

The grunts brought him back to reality to continue with the task, he was going to strike again when one of the picks pierced his skin causing a superficial open wound, howled in pain as he tried to get as far as possible limping, those actions did not take long In irrigating a cascade of blood running all over his leg, the smell of iron invaded the nostrils of the traveler, exciting him exceedingly, rushing towards that desperate man.

Simon as a spectator did not tolerate a second more watching that scene without doing anything, he approached menacingly to Jadis.  
-I do not know who the hell you think you are, but if you call yourself a leader you should represent him as such giving opportunities, not disadvantages - pointing to Negan - if he falls without being able to defend himself, I will personally take charge of making you taste your own medicine.  
They challenged each other with their eyes fixed until an assent appeared on her part, giving her the wooden bat. Without time to lose,he focused again on his leader trying to escape the walker.

-Negan, take it!

Negan, who at the time thought he was in the last saw his friend throw Lucille to him, with the few strengths that he had ran limping ignoring the agonizing and burning wound before grabbing his Lucille. When the walker approached a few steps from him, he positioned himself to give him an accurate hit in the ribs, followed by several more blows by his body but he had to get to his head if he wanted to finish with this.

Stepping back, he tripped, falling backwards onto the ground, and in a short time he already had that thing on him trying to bite him.

-Negan!

His strength was diminishing as the distance between them. He had to do something if he did not want to be eaten by that foulness. His eyes fell on a spike sharp enough to cut that protruded from the shoulder, resting his forearm firmly on the chest of the walker, grabbed with his free hand that object. He press the blade of steel in that rotten throat, slaughtering it, spurts of blood splashed his skin and face, but it did not stop him until he completely decapitated his head and threw it away from him like the inert body.

He lay there trying to control his agitated breathing when an open hand appears in his vision.  
After two deep inhalations he narrowed that gloved hand with his getting up.

-Arms and cans, cans and armas.  
\- What the hell does that mean?  
\- It means that there is a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Negan and Jadis have already reached an agreement for war against the communities. They will have to prepare for the moment.  
> I'm sorry for the possible writing errors  
> See you in the next chapter :)


	4. Don't Worry,Be Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, first I forgot to say that after three chapters the story develops the same as the series until chapter 8x01, from there everything is already invented by me.Nothing changes to the series except the relationship of Rick and Michonne that is not loving, just friendship.(you imagine why hehehehe)  
> The characters in this story do not belong to me but to the creators and such... nor is the title song mine, it's from the admirable Bob Marley.  
> Now yes, enjoy the chapter :)

The song of the birds as an alarm clock gave way to a new day,in the first hour of the morning,as the sun´s rays peeked through the trees,it spread a wave of deep orange and reddish tones that intensified in view,spreading its beauty across the sky.

That dawn was fantastic,although the cold felt on his skin he loved the feeling of fresh air on his face and the wind wing through his dark hair.

It is a sensation that in these times makes someone feel alive...simply a sensation of freedom.

These kinds of feelings are what make hope even in this cruel world,where humanity,mercy or kindness are not completely forgotten.The details like that splendid landscape he witnessed,reminding him that we depend o our mother nature and we owe it to her.

Wait... Did all this motivational talk go through Negan's mind? Really?A loud laugh escaped his throat,dammit,nor did he himself believe it of such absurdity.

-Fuck,what I needed now,be cheesy- he thought,controlling himself another attempt laugh.

He had to admit, today he got up with a positive mind,since what happened in the junkyard had increased the chances of having everything in his favor,that covenant sealed with the people of Jadis meant alliance,a determined alliance capable of fighting this war and ending it once and for all so that everything will be as before.  
has been achieved by himself making him draw his own conclusion and is that he can confirm that he do not believe that the things that happen are by luck,he does not believe in luck.It's called effort and he's not willing to give up all that effort and resign himself to start another.

He has not given up anything at any time but he knew that he was betting on the final result,that after a possible reward there is also a sacrifice,many of his men will die in his cause,he knew it, curse,of course he knew it,but everything is to continue with the established order,where rules are what keeps them alive,without them,there would only be destruction.

But now was not the time to wander,today there is a lot of work,if the people of Jadis want weapons,weapons will have.He headed towards the parked vehicles where his people were preparing to go out to patrol,as he passed in front of them they knelt with bowed heads,the old customs are always there,others who had more confidence with him as Arat or Gavin with nodding his head was enough,all that scene reminded him that he still imposed respect,an air of superiority invaded him.

-¡Good morning boss!

-Shut up Connor -his was a separate issue, there was no remedy.

He continued walking until standing in front of his beautiful dodge ram 1500 black, his eyes stopped at the man who was leaning on the car with a big smile causing him to return it.

-Are you ready boss? -asked a lively Simon.

-I'm always ready.  
*****

"Here's a little song I wrote"  
"You might want to sing it note for note"  
"Don't worry, be happy"

Two days were enough to heal his wound of what had happened, so that the two men would search until they found an abandoned town like many that has been lost throughout Georgia.

"In every life we have some trouble"  
"But when you worry you make it doublé"  
"Don't worry, be happy"

To be a small town, it occupied a horde of walkers that were heading towards them, they did not worry, they had gone through worse situations, they just had to clean.

"Ain't got no place to lay your head"  
"Somebody came and took your bed"  
"Don't worry, be happy"

In one of the few houses that remained to be seen while one cursed and kicked the air to deal with his frustration at not finding anything so far the other man with more patience passed his thumbs in the walls of what was a marriage room,his interest grew when he noticed something behind them,they decided to tear down the walls, finding a hundred weapons of all kinds.Fucking great.

"The landlord say your rent is late,"  
"He may have to litagate,"  
"Don't worry, (small laugh) be happy"

A smile of complicity was exchanged while they deposited the arms in the vehicle,this had only begun.

"Look at me I'm happy"  
"Dont worry be happy now"  
*****

In the middle of the day they decided to go home, they had already found enough weapons to satisfy Jadis for today,not to mention that the other saviors had informed them that they had the same result during the patrol.Today they would celebrate with a good dinner thanks to the group of Arat who found good rations in the store of a supermarket.

Along the way there was a nice atmosphere, two guys telling anecdotes of the previous life and their nonsense to kill time with the music background of the classic Don´t Worry, Be happy,they only needed a cigarette to finish off and make them forget for a moment the apocalyptic world they lives.

-I´m going to tell a joke - said Negan -one friend says to the other,”Hey Mary,is it my problem or have you gained weight lately?”,”it´s for a movie I´m recording”, “Wow it´s a great,what´s the movie called?”,“It´s called I'm going to shit on your fucking mother”.

A loud laugh from the two resounded in the vehicle, always grateful to themselves for not losing their sense of humor.

-Do not screwed me -Simon said,wiping a tear from his eye -it is very bad.

-What the hell are you telling me? -he looked at him with a triumphant smile -if you almost peed on your pants.

Without arguments, he gave a gentle blow to the shoulder assuming his surrender provoking another round of quieter laughs.

They focused on the road again in silence but without breaking the pleasant atmosphere that had been created,it had been a long time since the two of them had been doing things together because of the multiple tasks they had in the Sanctuary when they were carrying a large charge,in the background,Negan had to thank Rick for giving him this moment,if not,right now he would be rather fucking with one of his wives,he missed sex.

Taking advantage of the situation he wanted to ask Simon something he had noticed these days in the workshop but had reserved it to find the right moment.

-Simon

-Mmm? -he said without turning away from the road.

-I have noticed you strange these days, absent I would say -watching him -Is there something I should know?

-Nothing happens to me -he did not look at him yet all this time.

-Simon -his tone was not threatening at any time but yes authoritarian -I know you enough to know that something is fucking wrong with you,so talk.

A badly hidden grimace appeared on the man's face,obvious that something was wrong,how he noticed Negan's lingering gaze on him he decided to speak.

-Since the attack we suffered so far we have not done anything but live in the shit,two days ago we almost lost our leader due to the stupid sick fun of that woman that makes you face a walker in armor.

-She was testing me Simon, to see if she could trust us.

-Bullshit… -there was a grudge in his voice -over we have to give guns to that bitch -a smile of arrogance formed on his lips.

-Listen to me Simon,when we've gotten rid of Rick's bastard,The Widow and that geek with dreads that has as a pet a fucking tiger,we will impose respect them, we will let they know who is in charge by putting a firm hand on them.

-That is something else -it seems that that only incited Simon to worse -the idea is to kill only those who lead the flock when it is not for one.

-What are you insinuating? -he did not like where the conversation was going.

-Hinted that everyone should pay with blood -this time he tilted his head to face Negan,he had a cold look of pure hatred -if they have not learned the lesson, they will never do it, they are only a hindrance to us.

-They are not nuisance Simon,people are a resource -this time his voice changed to a more dangerous one.

-I don't understand! -Simon exploded -there are more communities out there that we can dominate when all this is over,we have to remove all this trash.

-I thought he had clarified my intentions -he controlled himself so as not to break the man's face-, I have heard enough,the plan will continue to be executed as indicated.

-But!!…

-¡¡I SAID THAT IT IS ENOUGH, AGREE?!!

Simon squeezed the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white.

-Agree.

-Good.

This did not fit into the plans of the two so that it would end like this,but bringing two guys together with strong personalities with different intentions was normal for the conversation to end like this.

But even if Simon was clouded with anger he was not going to disobey Negan,have a reason or not,he always followed and will follow the same steps as its sole leader,to his only friend.

On the other hand, Negan was calmer now,It was not the first time that his nerves crossed with his right hand but this time it affected him more without knowing the reason,maybe it's because the days that are approaching mean the end for one of the two men in that vehicle,wanting to undo that bad taste of mouth with a sigh he turned to the other man.

-Look Simon,putting aside our differences aside, more than one have given me a fucking migraine -a snort of suppressed laughter escaped from the other -I do not want anything to change our friendship,we need each other and more in these times.And since we do not know what can happen in the future, it is very important to prepare for the worst.

Without really understanding where the shots were going Simon turned around to meet a Negan ... saddened?

-What do you mean?

-I want to say that if I die I want to…

-No no no no no no -a wave of anxiety began to corrupt him inside -you can't do this to me now, you can´t.

-But you must do it, we must all assume that a lot of our people will fall.they want to me, I am as a fucking gift wrapped for them who want to destroy it to get their prize,if the case comes…

-Will not come -interrupted Simon.

-If arrives -he followed,had to make him understand -you must finish what I could not -already began to stir his stomach of hearing himself.

-Negan,I'm not prepared for that responsibility…

-You are ready, I have been able to verify it during these time how you directed my men to communities like Hilltop.You are the only one I can trust to rule an empire that with pain and sacrifice taked forward,you lived it in flesh and bone.

And so much that he lived it,it was one of the worst situations that was experienced in the Sanctuary when there was no order, in which the only rule was to be the predator or to be the prey showing the worst of the human race, he would not return to those fucking times. 

-Okey -a knot formed in his throat at the thought.

-Just promise me a thing Simon -he looked at it seriously -If I fall, make sure you kill to son of a bitch of Rick as slowly and horribly as possible, make him scream to shred his fucking vocal cords to hear that beautiful melody from my grave,do you understand?

A look of complicity gave rise to sinister smiles on their faces.

-You have my word -Simon confirmed.

-That's my boy.  
******

It did not take more than 10 minutes until an old tavern abandoned in the middle of the road came into view.Negan's hazel eyes lit up immediately.

-Hey look at that -he pointed as they approached -I'm sure we found whiskey in there.

-I do not think so, who would not take advantage to loot everything? -Simon asked.

-We do not lose anything for trying.

-It's getting late, I'm sure the others will be waiting for us.

-Come on,you are screwing me,you've already grown old and the party is not your thing anymore or what? -Negan made fun of him -I see you already wearing diapers and with a fucking stick.

-But and if…

-Damn it,don't you hear it? -referring to music -pay attention to the good Bob Marley and do not worry, a little happiness for the body.

The sensible thing would have been to go ahead and ignore as if they had not seen anything, since others would start worrying about their delay and demons ... tomorrow they would have to get up at the same fucking time today to continue patrolling but fuck if his body yelled at him to give himself a whim, besides, no one calls him old.

It was slowing down as they approached to park the car in the parking lot. They came closer to see better, the place was deteriorated, similar to an old warehouse, maybe they reconverted it, who knows, behind that grime they could see the brick walls decorated with a dark reddish color, they tried to see through the windows possible threat, but the accumulation of stains on the windows did not give them a complete view.Face or cross, or were alone or would have company.

For their luck, it was the first option when they entered with their weapons holstered and saw no sign of life in the establishment.The place changed the expectations by the interior as opposed to the exterior,tt was small but cozy with typical American signs and posturers,a good place to have a drink or look for a fight.

They automatically went to the bar as possessed vultures seeing what they could rummage through. While Simon was inspecting the drinks shelf, Negan was comfortable on the stool.

-Well honey -talking to his Lucille -make yourself comfortable for a while -to see how Simon pulled a pair of Jack Daniels.

Time always flies when you have a good time, right? If I did not have to ask these two guys who were already drunk, sitting in the middle of the room, with many glasses scattered on the round table, some fell to the ground due to the sudden movements of the men when they did several entertainments like a hand pulse or to know that more things would occur to them, they were already going for the fourth bottle they had found…

-Holy shit! this is fucking life -said a too cheerful negan -I just need a couple of nice tits in my face of a hot germany blonde to be happy.

-Yes and a good tail between her legs -provoking him.

-Fuck you -his eyes stopped at the wooden bat standing on a chair next to him -Lucille,do not be jealous,you know that I only have eyes for you.

-Well -he suppressed the laughter of seeing his leader confess his love to a baseball bat -let’s celebrate.

-What do we celebrate ass face?

-Celebrate for the defeat of Rick and his people -he raised his glass.

A genuine natural smile of Negan curved on his lips as he raised his glass too.

-For the defeat of all those sons of bitches.

Before they could take one more drop of that bitter whiskey heard several accelerated footsteps heading to the front door,his five senses were put on alert when they heard how close they were,he would bet that they could be a street gang of these who seek luck wherever they go,without intending to find out, they hid behind the bar.

They quickly looked for weapons to defend themselves,Negan cursed to remember that all the weapons were inside the vehicle, those who were out there have seen it, they should know that the place is not empty.

They had two allies available to them: Lucille and Simon's Walther P99, they already knew the usual method,one faces hand to hand and the other covers it from a distance if necessary.The alcohol had already gone down completely when they heard the door open.

They did not raise their heads above the bar at any time until they know which people they would face,the two men looked at each other surprised when they heard nothing, no voices, no step around them or that classic "click" sound of the weapon reloading, nothing, only heard ... gasps?

-Fuck kid,you are in the shit -an angry tone was heard in that unknown voice.

-I need to sit Tom -said the second voice.

They already have several data of those strangers, apart from a revealed name, they distinguished an age difference by the voices,that guy Tom must be about the same age as them while the other guy just got out of puberty.

When they heard the creaking the chairs they peeked silently to verify their theory,that potbellied man had hair as gray as his beard,he was wearing a suspender that gave off an unpleasant smell of sweat throughout the room,dammit,if Negan goes on for a long time there he would tear his nose off the rennet,the other stranger would not have more than eighteen years,they could see that he was wounded on the side of his abdomen by the amount of blood attached to his cloth and the way he covered it with his trembling hands to stop the bleeding.The question is, is that wound caused by a bite? They would soon find out.

-Do you think they will find us? -asked the scary young man.

-What the shit will I know?.This would not have happened if they had not left me in charge of a fucking kid,What do they think I am?...a fucking kangaroo? -he said looking at the young man with contempt.

-None of this would have happened if…

-Do not touch my balls with that again,the topic has already been discussed,when grow some hair on your pecker you will be a man to understand it -a small smile left his lips as he tapped his fingers on the table -dammit,now that you've reminded me, I just want to fuck…

His words lost in the air when he felt the cold metal against the back of his neck.The man tried to turn but the pressure of the gun on his skin made the idea go away when he was paralyzed while a chill ran down his back.

-Turn slowly -ordered Simon -without sudden movements or I could escape the trigger.

The man obeyed and turned, very slowly, watched by the two men. In all that process the pistol did not leave the man at any time.

While one was pointing at him with the gun, the other man was walking towards a chair in front of him with a baseball bat resting on his shoulder.

Negan sat next to the young man as he looked at the man in front of him.

-What do you want? -The man dared to break the tense silence.

-Tsk,tsk,no piggy no -said Negan -I ask the questions here,is it understood?

-Yes…

-That's what I wanted to hear. -He passed his arm around the young man to rest on his shoulder to see him better up close.

Tom was right, the kid was in the shit, the loss of blood only caused fatigue and weakness in him without mentioning the obvious paleness of his face,if it were not for he was sitting he would already be kissing the floor like a jelly.

-What's up, boy? All good? I guess you've had better days -he smiled when he saw an unpleasant grimace on his face. -Oh forgive me,I haven’t not submitted.Hi, I'm negan and the man who is pointing to Mr.Big Mac is my friend Simon -extending his arm -and you are...?

With effort, he pushed one of his bloody hands away from the wound to shake his hand.He was not stupid,he know that behind that cheerful mask hid a dangerous threat that would come out if he did not please the man's wishes.

-Jimmy -he said turning his gaze away from those penetrating eyes that made him nervous.

-My name is…

-I know how shit you call yourself little pig,I've heard all your fucking conversation -looking at him now -And I've noticed that you're in serious trouble, I mean, I could see the kid's wound, and it's not a bite but a shot.You can speak now.

There was no response except the silence until the sound of a slap echoed throughout the establishment.

-Are you deaf or do we speak Chinese? -Simon said as he invaded his personal space -do not be a fucking edge and answer.

-Calm down,Simon -he suppressed the laughter that wanted to escape from his lungs before the scene, as he missed these things.

-They attacked us -he said while rubbing his flushed cheek.

-Who and why? -all the fun on his face was erased by a serious.

-By a group that saw us in the forest, we ran of there until we managed to lose sight of them but they shot Jimmy, so we had to find refuge, those bastards are looking our trail.

-You have not answered the second.

-I do not know man, we were preparing to return with ours when suddenly they cornered us for no reason.

Negan looked at him intensely, there was something in that man who did not transmit confidence.Tom could only lower his gaze as he intertwined with his fingers nervously.Negan turned his attention to the young man with his head down.

-Is that true, kid?

It took a few seconds to hear him mutter a silent "yes”

-Of course it’s true -whispered Tom offended -and while you interrogate us those cocoons are looking for us.

-That's not my fucking problem.

-Yes it is -he dared -They do not care who you are, if you stumble on their way they will kill you in cold blood, they are murderers.

-And who is not a murderer in these times?Is to die or kill,and I don't know about you but I choose the second.Besides, I do not like to judge but I'm sure you'll have stained your hands more than once, come on man, I'd bet you've done unforgivable things in this shitty world.

It seems that hit in the objective when the man can only bow his head is a sign of surrender.

-But… -Tom looked up to see the man in the leather jacket swinging his bat as he spoke -We will help you escape from here, that is, we are all already in the pot, right? -He said raising the smile on his face of before.

-For real? -he did not believe what he heard.

-Of course! -he screamed with a sarcastic amusement -in exchange for a favor little pig,nothing is free in this life.

-I'll give you whatever,just,help us out of here please.

-You have a group, right? -The man nodded -Take me to your leader.

-But…What do you want to talk to him about?

-Well, important things that can benefit both parties but that does not matter to you, I just want a damn answer.

After a long eternity the man looked up to say by those lips what Negan wanted to hear.

-Agree, I'll take you to my leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I wanted to reflect a little the friendship of Negan and Simon, that for me it was unfair that in the series this friendship ended in treason.  
> I will try not to spend a lot of time writing chapters because I want the meeting of Ricky Negan to come, but everything little by little.  
> See you in the next chapter :)


	5. The Smile Of A Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the delay the damn life does not give to me time for anything.I've made it longer compared to my other chapters,Again,I want to take advantage in advance to warn that I am sorry for the possible lack of writing. English is not my language and I do not defend myself well with this.Just I hope to reward it.I hope you enjoy it :).

“Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep”

 

The sound of that cardiac monitor was the only thing that broke the silence in that completely white room like any other typical of a hospital,where the only source of light that impeded the full darkness was a small lamp that rested on the bedside table. It didn´t illuminate half of the room but enough to the two people who occupied it.

 

One of them was sleeping peacefully in bed, or that was what the other person at his side wanted to imagine,sitting in a very close chair without losing his attention to her at any time.

 

As he looked at her, a cloud of thoughts invaded him like many others on this hard road.That room was supposed to be a fortress but for him it was the only place in the universe where he could not feel safe in the face of any event;gasps,cries,darkness and even the same absolute silence that accompanied each night.

 

But, above all, he was horrified to predict the hypothesis of witnessing for the first time the emptiness,the emptiness that the life could take away what was most dear to him.A wave of feelings passed through his mind;disbelief,sadness,anger ... fear,but the one that appeared in capital letters over and over again was The Fault,blame himself every time he felt that feeling that he should have done something,that he should have prevented all this from happening.

 

He come near as far as he could with the greatest possible care not to wake his wife and seeing her better up close.

 

Behind all those tubes and probes that covered much of her body as the mask of oxygen on her face could obviate the paleness of her skin that in itself was white as snow,but now,her color...was more muted.The visible dark bags under his eyes were provoked because of the continuous stress during these days before the anguished expectation of the results.

 

Although it was obvious that it was not going to be good news,from the day they stepped on that place until the moment they only heard phrases like "I'll do everything I have in my hands", "you're not alone" or "hope is the last thing you should lose”.

 

But no progress has been made,it could be verified by the visible extreme thinness and the total loss of her voluminous and brilliant jet black hair that he liked to play between his fingers as well as consolation when his girl had a bad day receiving as gratitude a smile so sincere and natural of she.For quite some time since the last time he had such a memory, he could hardly remember her smile.

 

“Tic,Tac,Tic,Tac,Tic,Tac”

 

Returning to himself to the sad reality he observed the clock hanging on the wall, how the needles walked without compassion, at every step it reminded him that time was running out and he wasn’t yet ready to face it.

 

He just wanted the time to stop for just a moment but the clock did not understand that caused him pain,and without compassion,the clock kept going until the end.

 

He grabbed her hand with the greatest delicacy of the world as if it were porcelain and at any moment it could break, it wasn’t as warm as he remembered it but always comforting.

 

He did not deserve to be with her, not after being a asshole, for her the best thing would have been to find a man who really gave her all the happiness and love she deserved.Not being with a bastard like him or with the weight of great bitch of life called Cancer.

 

Enough, though he wanted to fool himself by convincing himself that she would be better off without him, it was like a stab in his anguished heart at the thought that he would lose her on his side.The sensation of something warm running down his cheek made his eyes snap open as he wiped the tear of his face.

 

He had never cried and less for someone.

 

Wanting to undo all that bad swallow that his mind upset him approached very slowly to the face of the only person who really gave meaning to his life,he deposited a sweet kiss on her forehead before saying a few words.

 

-Everything will be fine.

 

That was the first and last time he lied to her.

 

“Tic,Tac,Tic,Tac,Tic,Tac”

 

The gigantic clock standing in the middle of that establishment balanced the pendulum with a dull, heavy and monotonous resonance accompanied by the rather cheerful humming belonging to a Negan concentrated in the second assault on the drinks shelf.

 

-Mmmm…look at this -he grabbed a bottle of vodka analyzing the concentration of alcohol, let out a long whistle -forty damn degrees,perfect.

 

-Hey!...Hey!.

 

-What the fuck do you want, little pig? -he asked without taking his eyes off the bottle.

 

-My hands begin to hurt, please untie me.I promise you I will not do anything.

 

A tired sigh escaped from the depths of his lungs, was not the first time he heard questions or supplications as stupid as this, fuck. If someone binds another person, it will be for something, right? Sometimes it seems that he has to give everything chewed.

 

Without wanting to give lessons, ignoring the man completely,he grabbed the bottle and addressed the two hostages who had not yet moved from their place, evidently not of their own volition.

 

Tom was tied to the chair while the young man left him as he was, he had enough with his wound, he wasn't a threat to them.

 

-That is a yes? -Tom asked.

 

-Fuck off -Negan said as he opened the bottle -Simon! Do you have much left?

 

-Give me two minutes! -Simon yelled from the kitchen.

 

-Good -he turned to the young man to give him the bottle -Take this champ,I need you to drink as much as you can so as not to say you finish until the last drop.

 

-But...I have never drunk alcohol -he admitted nervous.

 

-Well -he hit him on the shoulder as a consolation -There is always a first time for everything, right? -his own words made him question the following assumption -Are you a virgin? -he asked without any hesitation.

 

The blush on his cheeks welcomed a smile that was slowly planted on Negan's face, but at no time was it mocking but rather empathetic.

 

-Of course he is a virgin -interrupted Tom grotesquely -sure he doesn't like pussies. -Malice was evident behind his poisoned words -I bet he is a pillow biter.

 

His laughter didn´t reach two seconds when the roar of the bat against the table made his blood freeze.

 

-Look fucking peasant of shit.It's not the kid's fault that nobody touches you not even with a fucking stick of the disgust you transmit. -looking him up and down with contempt -Besides that you fuck the mountain goats does not count,neither the pussy of your mother and surely that of your grandmother.

 

He began to feel the color under the skin of his face and how his complexion had become as red as a tomato.He turned his gaze to the ground as a sign of submission.

 

Satisfied with his quick and pathetic surrender, he turned his attention to the young man who now saw him surprised, but behind those eyes he saw gratitude.

 

-Listen kid, a tip, do not listen to pieces of shit like this one here and take your time ... make it special ... make it worth it.Sincerely postpone it as much as you can and the greater be the result, believe me.

 

After the brief daze he nodded his head with gratitude.

 

-Thanks.

 

-Now I want you to drink like this is a bachelor party.

 

-Okay...Can I ask why?

 

-You will not be long in knowing it -He said with a cold countenance.

 

This time his voice was too serious making him shudder, without thinking twice he gave a quick and short drink wrinkling his facial gestures instantly before of remove the bottle of him.

 

-It tastes horrible -said Jimmy complaining.

 

-Yeaahh,we all say that at the beginning,after all is pure vice. -he said while pouring a glass -Do you also want piggy? -addressing the tied man.

 

-If it's not a nuisance…

 

-Of course not man.An annoyance is when you're going to take milk out of the fridge and had to come the asshole of turn has left you two fingers of miserable milk that do not give for a glass but it is enough not to throw it or or a nuisance is also that the savannah comes out below and the feet remain in the air in the middle of the night, damn it! -he raised his hand in a contemptuous gesture -but it is not a nuisance to serve a glass to an acquaintance.

 

He approached her side placing the glass a few centimeters from his lips.

 

- A nd more when that acquaintance has tempting information that  with  courtesy will reveal right?

 

Tom raised his eyes to find those dominant eyes that would make anyone uncomfortable, not a word could come out of him because of the knot that formed in his throat from the fear he felt.  B ut that was not enough for Negan when he pressed the glass aggressively against him, the barrier of his skin did not serve to hear the rumble of the glass against his teeth.

 

- Right? -It was not a question, it was an order.

 

-Yes...yes.

 

H appy to hear the magic words he allowed him access, the man clung to that liquor as desperately as if his life depended on it.

 

- Wow! calm down beast, slowly…that is -Once finished, without going around the bush he started -Tell me about your group.

 

-What will I tell you? We are a group of survivors who try to survive, so easy

 

-Who is your leader?

 

-We are led by Samuel, a good guy, he is always there to help and …

 

-Yes sure, save it with another, I'll check it myself. -Looking at him thoughtfully -How can I trust you?

 

-Fuck man...Don't you see the boy? He is not even capable of killing a fly.We have women and children who are not good at combat, for that reason we try to pass as unnoticed as possible.

 

The idea that there are women and children with them was somehow reassuring.Even so, the interrogation was not over.

 

-Where is your location?

 

- A nd how the hell do you want us to trust you to give you our whereabouts  eh ?

 

T oo haughty for Negan's taste when with an almost inhuman speed he grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him toward him in a hostile manner.

 

- Y ou're already swelling my balls Tom.

 

Is t he first time he spoke to him by his name, being honest, almost he prefers to continue with his new nickname than in the way that Negan addressed him, began to feel sweat slip on his temple. H e could feel the breath and smell of whiskey from the man on his face.

 

- T ell me where the fucking group of the good and friendly Samuel, or the lady will have to speak for me -he said mentioning a Lucille who until now was all this time expectant in a chair. - Damn it and you do n´t know the same desire that I have as she to mount a Texas massacre -a little twisted smile escaped his lips -Don´t push your luck piggy, I have a much better candidate waiting so do not stain my dirty girl before time, understood?

 

W ith his eyes as wide as dishes and his face distorted, understanding what he was referring to, almost drowned out how quickly he spoke.

 

-T o the north, three miles from here there is like a small town,shit even that can´t be called like this, it's like ... a village! that's a village! In which have a small hostel,it's the first thing you'll see man,I swear, the fucking word is in uppercase, I...I… -he had already begun to jam himself with the words.

 

- S ufficient -Negan said as he raised his hand to stop - I f when Lucille intervenes the words come out by mere inertia, I do not blame you, even she imposes me, but in another way -winking at him as he  touches  his crotch with impudence.

 

Before the hostages could assimilate the show Simon appeared at the scene.

 

- E verything is ready Negan. - he informed.

 

- What the fuck...?! -Scream Tom startled.

 

Simon had several things with him, brought several wet cloths and bandages found in a half-empty medicine cabinet, all that would not have been preoccupied for the hostages were it not for the pot that he carried with boiling water due of the steam that came off putting them on alert.The anguish grew when seeing a knife inside.

 

- Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Hey man,I'm sorry if I've talked more of the account,we can solve it by speaking like civilized people.But don't kill me please,I've told you the whole truth!  W hat do I have to do to make you believe me? I will do anything... Okay! I suck your cock! I swear I'll suck you it if … -He could not digress further when Simon gagged him.

 

-Fuck, he really is a prick -Simon despotric.

 

Negan observed the state of the young man who until now had done nothing but sit in his place. H e was dizzy probably because of the loss of blood and now for the alcohol by to see the bottle half empty.

 

- Simon, help me raise him to the table.

 

Careful not to open the wound anymore,they managed to place him in the center of the table. Negan approached so that only he could hear it.

 

-Okay kid,listen to me,we're going to extract that bullet.I will not cheat you,you will want to kill me but it is now or you can say goodbye to the world.

 

- Oh my goddess -Jimmy Jimmy began to tremble of fear. -B-but are you sure I'll be alive later?

 

-Fuck kid,you don't commit me to anything,if we do not get that bullet out of you before it will get infected or it will hurt you an important organ and by then it will be too late. F ace or cross boy,and whoever does not bet does not win.

 

Jimmy inhaled deeply while closing his eyes assimilating what awaits him. With a little courage that he managed to gather he returned to open them to stare at Negan.

 

- Agree.

 

-Good, keep drinking boy -Negan said handing him another bottle.

 

The two men began the task,raised his shirt to see the image,with a rag,Negan cleaned all the blood carefully not to deepen the bullet while Simon put everything until he already had that knife in red hot.

 

- Negan -Simon warned.

 

-Okay -He turned to Jimmy to see that he was already starting to slide the bottle from his hands due to the spasms of his body. -Hey,hey,hey! Calm down. This does not have to last longer than expected if you collaborate,I know you can do it -he said with total honesty.

 

Jimmy could only nod his head, the knot he had in his chest was so strong that not a word could come out of him. H e could only close his eyes waiting for hell.

 

Simon grabbed the knife with his right hand and slowly and without trembling his hand not a bit of millimeter put the knife in the wound.

 

- AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

 

Jimmy was writhing from the pain,it was terrible,he had never experienced something like that in his short life.Instinctively he grabbed Negan's hand tightening it very hard,he didn’t care.

 

-PLEASE, STOP! I CAN'T BEAR THIS MORE!!! -He cried.Waterfalls of tears fell all over his face.

 

-Hey look at me,hey! Look at me,I said...that's,don’t take your eyes off of me,you understand? -he turned -Simon, what the fuck are you waiting for?!?!

 

-Damn it! I can’t find the fucking bullet! -Simon cursed.His eyes were enlarged when he saw the amount of blood that gushed out of the surface. Shit!

 

-God damn it! 

 

Negan hurriedly grabbed a wet cloth pressing around to stop the bleeding, it did some effect but it was still worrying.

 

-Mmmm!!! -Tom who until now not even they were unfazed of him,he began to try desperately to get rid of his bonds.

 

-Be quiet!!! -Negan threatened, but that did not change Tom's opinion when he managed to get to his feet, still tied to the chair and run to the door. -Come over here cocksucker!!!

 

Having to leave Jimmy to his fate, he ran at great speed hitting the man on the ground before he could take another step.He grabbed him by the lapel screaming at his face.

 

-Now if you're on my blacklist dickhead!!!

 

Before he could continue to curse he heard the acutes and stridents cries belonging of Jimmy like a pig in a slaughterhouse.Recovering his composure he returned to disaster leaving Tom lying on the floor.

 

-Negan I see the bullet! -Simon exclaimed as if he had seen The Light.

 

Jimmy seemed to be in the last, lots of bright spots began to shine in front of his eyes, he felt that at any moment he was going to faint by the anguished pain and feared that he would never wake up again.Although at that point he had his ears plugged,he could hear alarming shouting getting closer until he felt a strong slap bringing him back.Instantly, he met Negan's eyes on him.

 

-Don’t even think about close the eyes! -he said passing the rag over his forehead -Of this you will come out alive like my name is Negan and after you are going to promise to me that you are going to fuck so much that your cock is going to get undone.

 

Still witnessing the terrible scene he could not help but let out a small laugh from the man's absurd conversation.

He waited a few seconds of pain and stress until he felt the knife move away from him.

 

-I already have you bitch! -Simon shouted triumphantly before depositing the bullet in the medicine cabinet.

 

They did not celebrate anything yet,this time it was Negan who was in charge of the wound while Simon controlled Jimmy's condition.

 

Having no disinfectant, he used a little hot water from the pot with a pinch of salt on the wound.Then with the alcohol,he spilled a bit around,trying not to damage any tissue and that can hinder the healing.Negan stopped when Jimmy moaned annoyed,probably from the stinging,until his breathing came back to calm down.

 

Once the wound was cleaned,he made sure to put a gauze to prevent bleeding and he made a bandage by all the abdominal wrapping tight enough but without preventing limitation in his breathing.

 

He approached Jimmy to check that he was already somewhat better,pale by the loss of blood but stable.

 

-I told you -Negan said with a touch of humor as he wiped his bloody hands with a cloth -that you do not die until those balls are not there just for decoration.

 

- F uck, I thought he was not going to get out of this -said Simon sincerely - E ven so, He needs antibiotics to his wound will not get infected, and you know it.

 

- Well,what are we waiting for? We are going to…

 

Suddenly,the familiar noises and moans responsible for the whole catastrophe resounded from the outside.A burst of panic grew in the four men.Simon and Negan ran to the window to take a look unfortunately the obvious.

 

A horde of walkers approached the tavern, hundreds of eyes without pupils drilled with the precision of a laser, they began to walk faster, restless. They raised their hands erratically and their dead mouths opened, anticipating to attack.

 

S hit, they knew that the place was not empty.

 

- Fuck! -Negan cursed whispering -How the hell do they know we're here?

 

- T hey will have been attracted by the screams - Simon  supposed also in a low voice -and with the smell of blood even more.

 

- Oh my God...oh my God -Tom moaned from the floor,he had managed to break free of the gag, feeling his lower lip tembled convulsively.

 

Nevertheless,his expression of agony changed radically to an enraged one while his eyes stopped on Jimmy.

 

-This is your fucking fault! -he implored -If you had not shouted like a bitch and you would have endured like a real man this would not be happening!

 

- Shut up -Negan ordered with a threatening tone.

 

-And now we are going to die devoured! -Tom didn’t stop -I can not end like this! I can not!

 

-Close the fucking mouth! -broke out this time Negan in wrath.

 

W ere interrupted by the brusque and frantic blows of the walkers who were now behind the door eager to enter.Like a cougar, Negan ran towards the door leaning its back against it with strength as a support to avoid the passage.

 

- Simon! Look for something that covers this.Quick! -he intoned the last.

 

H e did not have to repeat it twice,Simon went directly to take what he had at his reach, chairs, there was nothing more useful and light to transport in that place that chairs, took two, one in each hand, to rush to a Negan that he started to sweat along of his face. T he slamming doors were getting more and more grotesque like the shoves.

 

I mmediately,Negan returned to support after placing the chairs,they needed many more chairs and they did not have all the fucking afternoon to go two by two.

 

With that thought, Simon went to the place where they had left Tom, took a pocketknife from the pocket he always carried with him and he approached to his face.

 

- I f you do something stupid  -Simon said with a serious mient -And my face will be the last thing you see,do you understand what I mean?

 

-Yes yes! I will help you!Just untie me!

 

Simon would have checked if he was lying but it was not the moment, h e cut his ties until Tom was free. W ith a brief inclination of  he ,they set out to continue with the task.

 

Tom piled several chairs in each window while Simon was helping Negan with the door to form a barricade.Jimmy on the other hand tried to stand up with care trying not to open his wound but he sat down again when he feels the intense pain.

 

- Hey guys... -he narrowed his eyes when he felt an overwhelming heat travel all over his body,the strong dizziness shook him making him see everything roll around him.

 

His breathing altered when he heard the sound of the glass breaking,followed by angry moans now closer.He looked up to see several walkers climbing through a window that they had managed to break.

 

An anxiety attack clung to him,one of them focused his attention on him,he dragged the chair with him sitting back trying to get as far away as possible but he was not as fast as that specter that was already a few meters away from him eager to devour his flesh.

 

A scream of panic escaped his lips as he stumbled over his sudden impulse,causing him to fall to the ground. H e tried to sneak out when the walker was already on him trying to sink the teeth into his jugular. H e wanted to cry for help but nothing came out of his mouth due of the knot formed in his throat at the horror that was in front of him.

 

He really thought he could get out alive,at least that day after he had to put up with the bullet.How naive,he thought.He closed his eyes,he could not see it.

 

Before he witnessed death,the sound of the flesh tearing apart for something sharp brought him to reality feeling that body move away from him. H e opened his eyes to see a hand stretched out towards him.

 

-Come on boy,it's not time to make  the drama -said Simon lift him up when he tightened his hand.

 

-Simon, verify that he has not bled -he ordered while to face the remaining walkers - P iggy,let's do cleaning.

 

- L eave me your knife -Tom said to Simon.

 

- B etter grab me this - said Simon grabbing his crotch.

 

U nderstanding the message,with annoyance, Tom picked up a chair as a weapon.

 

Negan began to give of his merchandise hitting with precision in their heads,he only needed two blows to knock them to the ground.Tom could manage within what it is possible keeping them at bay.

 

The combination of chair and bat was working very well.The wooden legs pushed and held them apart while Lucille punished them severely by taking off their flesh and splinters of bones. B ut the impetus was decaying when they saw more of them approach with hatred in their eyes, impotents not to catch them.

 

A chill ran down their spine when the barricade was deteriorating,the horrifying creak of wood was a sign that the door would soon be shattered.

 

- Negan,in the kitchen there is a back door that will give the exit -informed Simon helping Jimmy get up.

 

-Okay,we have to get out of here now… -he hit a spectrum that is close behind him tearing the lower jaw leaving the tongue hanging, another blow to finish it -Tom help  S imon to load with  Ji mmy,I will go ahead.

 

- Are you are killing me? -Tom reproached - I s a useless,can not even take two steps,if we go to outside with him we will be dead men !

 

- I f we stay here yes we are fuckers! - Negan  snatched.

 

T he rumble of the door caused a large part of the barricade to fall,hands and arms poked out of the hollow,shaking with nervous movements,trying to catch Simon.

 

H e spent twice his strength preventing that from happening,however,they were too many,a hand reached his ankle causing him to lose a little balance,he will not be able to stand long,a ton of walkers would pounce on him if he did not move.

 

- Simon! -Negan shouted worried.

 

He would not leave here without his faithful right hand,without a doubts,he was direct to help him but the rumble of something against his back made him fall to his knees.His howl of pain only seemed to satisfy a Tom who looked at him with a mocking smile.

 

H e tried to get up getting another stronger hit in the same area causing it to fall to the ground, fuck.How could he have been so stupid to make a mistake like that? B y a small oversight now the roles had changed very dangerously. H e could not have failures like this at this point

,it was unforgivable.

 

His eyes rested on his Lucille that was thrown a few meters away from him by the sudden attack.He crawled on the floor but not three seconds lasted when he felt the tip of the heel dig into his spine.

 

-Aaaaahhh!!!

 

-That is!Shout piece of shit! -Tom applauded -Scream everything you want but that will not change your destiny and your friend's.

 

Negan turned his face to receive him with all the hatred and anger possible behind his piercing eyes, but this did not back away to Tom while he continued to speak.

 

-If you move even a millimeter the next I'll stamp the chair on your fucking skull, you understand?

 

He sank his foot deeper by not receiving an answer causing a grunt from the other.

 

-Far better,if I could right now I would kill you with my own hands, you damn bastard,but we're going bad of time.So,let's finish this fast,kid. -with a snap of fingers,Jimmy threw Simon's gun at him.”In that moment he managed to steal it?”

 

Negan gave him an indecipherable look but Jimmy just looked at him with a cold countenance.

 

-I’m sorry,I had to do it -said Jimmy.

 

-Do not ask for forgiveness damn it -Tom answered -in the end it will be true that you are a pussy.

 

He let out a laugh for then turn his attention to the leather man.

 

-Well,what am I going to tell you that you do not know?I guess you've done this more times,let's save the sermon.I will shoot you in the forehead in front of your friend, later, he himself will welcome the dead to the expected banquet,sooner or later,he will lose his strength by then,we will have escaped with your spectacular car that you will generously give us. -he waited expectantly for a reaction, but Negan did not say a word -you don’t speak? - he shook his shoulders -Okay.

 

-Negan!!! -Simon screamed.

 

-Something to add? -Tom asked.

 

Negan stared at him until a smile curved his lips.

 

-Have you seen today your mother do shitting? Because I yes,and I've seen the bunny of down,tell her that she must find a boyfriend urgently, the cobwebs are already appearing.

 

His smile only grew before Tom's angry face.

 

-See you in hell,asshole -he sentenced before pulling the trigger.

 

Silence ... there was only silence.

 

Tom felt a deep emptiness inside him, just as empty as that weapon without ammunition.

 

-What the fuck?!….

 

The sound of a gunshot echoed through the establishment like the howl of pain that came later.The blood gushed out of the immense wound,Tom shook his head frantically as his hands pressed on his leg trying to stop the hemorrhage.Immediately,his eyes stopped at the causative of the shot that was still pointing him.

 

-You are a son of a bitch! -Tom exploded from anger -What the hell are you doing?!?!.

 

Jimmy looked at him a few seconds before speaking.

 

-I'm just fixing the shit you've done -He said indifferent.

 

-You are… -he tried to reach him but only managed to increase the pain until falling to the ground -I swear I'll kill you…

 

-Don’t swear anything you can not fulfill.

 

The chilling voice behind him made his hair stand on end.

 

His fear increased when he turned around and met with a malicious smile.Nevertheless,he saw Negan move towards the bat and pick it up.

 

-Oh no no no no -The horrible thought was erased from his mind when Negan passed from his side.

-Do you think you can move? -Negan asked at young man.

 

-I think so.

 

-Good, it's time to go.

 

-There is still something pending -said Jimmy said Jimmy pointing his gun at Tom.He was surprised when a hand under his gun with tranquility.

 

-Have you not heard that the pigs die bled so that the meat is more tasty?

 

Tom opened his eyes if what Negan said was what he thought.Jimmy was in the same situation when he could only swallow spittle.

 

-NO! No! Plis! No! -Tom cried in fear.

 

Negan ignored his pleas as he helped Jimmy walk towards the kitchen.

 

-Simon! Release the door and come here. -Negan ordered.before continuing, he turned to look at the man who futilely tried to rejoin. -Well,little pig,you said it,we'll see each other in fucking hell.

 

They were his last words before disappearing sight with Jimmy.Simon took a deep breath before pushing himself and running out of the place.

 

Instantly,the door opened with a bang giving way to the horde of walkers,his interests fell on the man bleeding completely helpless.The smell of blood only excited them madly as they went.

 

-Get away motherfuckers! -Tom screamed.

 

He did not have time to react when several of them appeared from behind pouncing on him.

 

Their heads were a shattering hammer: t hey went up and down like in a maddening dance giving bites on Tom's face,which he tried to protect himself with his arms. W ithout exit,soon his arms were also full of blood.Finally,all the dead lunged upon him,devouring him alive.

 

H is scream of pain vanished leaving the sound of torn flesh rumbling the place. 

 

*****

 

- M y fucking gun, now -Simon snatched,it seemed that smoke was coming from his ears from the anger he was carrying.

 

Jimmy could only duck his head from the intense look that looked like of a lunatic,without hesitation he handed over the weapon.

 

The sun was already hiding among the trees completely when nightfall,although it seemed to be a pleasant night because of the relaxing freshness of the wind and the bright moon as a source of light that impeded the complete darkness was dangerous to wander outside,they knew it.

 

T hey went out the back of the premises, checked for possible threats near, it was a relief to see a few lost walkers walk without any destination.Negan was in charge of helping Jimmy move forward while Simon was cleaning the area with his gun until they arrived at the vehicle parked in its place waiting for their return.

- L et's go where my people? -Jimmy asked a little nervous now sitting in the middle of the two men.

 

- Sure,and we will be well received with a fucking cake after they know that one of their own is dead -there was sarcasm behind Negan's tired voice.

 

- B ut then ...what will you do with me? -there was an overwhelming worry behind his words.

 

Negan sighed looking at him with a frown.

 

-If I wanted you dead,I would have done it -he said without any taboos, w ithout stimulus to speak, he looked towards the front -Simon starts the car a fucking time.

 

*****

 

The trip was calm without any problem,Negan could feel the wind hit his face provoking to him close his eyes unconsciously,the desire to have a bed at that moment flood in him when he feel the heaviness of his eyelids to open and the deep yawn than escaped of him.

 

H e watches the two quiet men,Jimmy tried to keep his head up but sleep was holding him back.Conversely, Simon had his five senses focused on the road,he was focused but there was tiredness in his face,nevertheless he was always a volunteer to drive without any hassle.

 

He smiled as he recalled moments when he offered drive the vehicle.Simon insisted that not until the point where the conversation ended up being so stupid when the two men wanted to have the last word.

 

T hose memories were interrupted by the sudden braking that gave the vehicle,without understanding anything,he looked back at Simon who had a worried face now.

 

- Boss,we have company -Simon murmured.

 

Negan looked up to find several vehicles parked in the middle of the road blocking the way, i t was done purposely,greater was the surprise when several armed men appeared unexpectedly between the bushes pointing them.

 

Negan never felt afraid for anyone but had to admit that he felt restlessness before those looks in them,some were serious,others indifferent but the great majority was threatening.

 

Among all those unknown faces, a big smile that reached the corners of the face from one side to the other showing his teeth caught his attention and more when the owner of that disturbing smile approached until to be in front of them.

 

- Hi -said the man raising his smile more than of the impossible -My name is Samuel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My congratulations if you got here xD  
> Now I'm in the time of exams and I'm pretty busy.So I'm not sure I can upload chapter soon.I have ideas, but not time.  
> Even so...See you in the next chapter!


	6. First Impressions Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, how long without seeing each other faces hehehe.
> 
> Well, I have returned to this fic although this quite abandoned, my idea was to keep pace with the series but ... well, some of you know me with the updates. So, I'll go a little bit in my own way. Regarding this chapter, I had to divide it into two parts because it was going to be very long and worse for me to publish it, so let's say that this is a beginning of what awaits Negan and Simon in the future. I hope you enjoy it!

When we face the impossible, the rational mind seeks logic, and when we have to assume the absurd, the truth seems to make no sense. But goddamnit, that scene was as real as the grisly chill that ran through their bodies.

In middle of nowhere, and to point of view in front of the threatening presence of those unknown faces that pointing them with weapons. All the attention fell on them, than at all time, they were kept inside the vehicle as the only protection they had, clinging to it as much as possible. But something, deep down, told them that the time was already counting in that refuge.

They are completely surrounded, at the mercy of danger. There was only one word to describe all that; a trap.

 

“You're a bastard!” Simon mutters furiously at the teenager, grabbing him by the lapel of the shirt as he invades the personal space in a hostile manner. “All this you planned, right? Damn brat.”

“I... I didn’t know anything, I swear! They usually don’t patrol at night.” Says Jimmy, trying to calm the dangerous tension in that vehicle.

“Bullshit.” It seems that only made the situation worse when Simon sheathed his weapon. “I'm gonna blow your brains in front of your damn people.”

“No! No! Please!”

He was about to press the trigger when a sharp blow in his side followed by the absence of the weapon made him realize the intense hard gaze of Negan on him.

“Are you stupid or don't you know count with your damn fingers?” he whispers so they don't hear him. “Look around, we are surrounded by more than thirty people, and you only think killing one of their own in front of their damn noses? Don't stir the shit more of what is already.”

Simon clicked his tongue disapprovingly, but he nodded before giving to Jimmy a murderous look, the younger could only thank to God for not being alone with that man.

Negan returned to focus his attention in the matter, for his misfortune, finally he observes the other group acting when their leader advances in his direction with calm steps until stop a few meters away.

The headlights of those parked vehicles illuminated with great intensity the environment, now Negan could look better at the man standing in front of him.

He would be around the age of thirty, not much more, although Negan would not be surprised that he had more years by that face so emaciated. He was thin, unlike Tom, but toned, it was apparent in the visible muscles behind those arms completely tattooed. Negan could not detach his attention from that visage, a huge scar ran from the eyebrow to his right cheek, covering much of his half face. The man did not seem affected when he was observed with such impudence of his imperfection, on the contrary, he seemed satisfied in that arrogant gaze, he could cover himself preferentially with his dark blond hair that was gathered in a low ponytail, but he didn’t, surely this fact with the intention of intimidating.

However, what most disturbed Negan was those eyes. Blue... they were so familiar for him, they were not as clear as Rick's, but yes same dangerous. Like a flashback, he saw himself again in the massacre that took place in the Sanctuary, how he was about to die at the hands of the man who caused him to be banished from his home and he will end up in this situation, an outburst of anger seizes in him. Without any reason, he wished he could hit that man.

 

“Internal problems in the group?” asked Samuel, without taking off that stupid mocking smile on his face. “Why don't you leave your nest and among all we try to solve your problems?”

 

“ _Son of a bitch”_ Negan cursed mentally. He could feel an air of self-centeredness and saucy sarcasm in that provocative gaze, irritating him more internally, he clenched his fists tightly until his knuckles turned white.

“Negan” murmurs Simon nervously “What do we do?”

“Keep us here” says Negan after a few seconds thoughtful “If we go out, we're fucked.”

“I think...” says Jimmy joining the conversation.

“Shut the fuck up if you want to keep your teeth” Simon threatened sharply.

“No, you have to listen to me” this time, Jimmy steeled himself to confront a Simon perplexed now by such rebellion. “Samuel is dangerous, but also reasonable. Do everything he says or we will not come out alive from here.”

“We!?!?” Simon asks sarcastically. “What balls you have. Look brat, if we get out of here, I promise that the first object I see, I will nail it in your ass and then...”

“Simon” Negan warns again “It's not the moment.”

“Ladies” Samuel interrupts, noticing what is happening. “Tea time is over. Move your asses or this gentleman will have to take you out of the carriage, is that what you want?”

 

Although it sounded like a mockery, it was obvious that behind those words there was a clear warning; ‘Don't tempt my patience.’ Understanding the message, Negan glanced at the two men with expectant faces, he noticed Jimmy's intense worried look, how those eyes wished could express the feared events that awaited to them that night.

Assuming that fact and without the intention of delaying the inevitable, Negan was about to open the car door but not before turning to his right hand.

“Don’t do or say nothing Simon. In the worst case, one of the two has to leave of here to warn our people, and I refuse that it is not you.”

“Negan, you can’t…”

“Yes I can, and I will do it if it is the case.” Negan answers, knowing how the conversation would end. “Remember that what I told you this morning during the trip and start to apply it to you.”

He did not let Simon make a coherent phrase when he got out of the vehicle, he knew that his friend would be in total disagreement with him, it could be seen in the way Simon also got out of the vehicle seconds later. They were forced to advance by the shoves they received from behind until they stopped a few meters from the man.

“That is much better.” Samuel jokes “Now, raise your hands, very and very slow.”

They looked at each other before obeying the mandate, it is not surprising that they instantly felt how some hands palpate the extremities of their bodies, was too uncomfortable for the taste of Negan, but he held back, he just waited until his knife and Simon's weapon were stripped of them. He turned his attention back on Samuel, who at all times did not take off his look over them, but it was only a couple of seconds more when those eyes landed on the car.

“Bring me the boy too.” Negan noticed how this time his tone was less funny.

A few seconds later, they heard the noise of the door opening followed by footsteps approaching, although Negan could not turn his face, he could imagine the difficulty it would have Jimmy for can walk, by how his footsteps sounded so weak and slow, but above all were the agonizing gasps and the groans of pain that rumbled in the environment breaking the horrifying silence that disturbed them. Jimmy was practically dragged by the two men on either side of him. The torture came to an end when he stood next to Negan and Simon in the middle of the whole world.

Jimmy looked up just in time to catch the intense look of Samuel on him, who immediately retook his stance and smiled again as if nothing was happening.

 

“Hi Jimmy.” he greeting animatedly “I see you bring new friends.” His eyes fell on Simon and Negan, watching them closely as if they were mannequins behind a shop window before turning his attention to the teenager.

“Samuel” says Jimmy “I can explain all this...”

“I see that you are hurt” He interrupts, watching the bloody clothes on his side. Samuel let out a deep whistle when he saw him it better up close. “It doesn’t look good, mate.”

“I've been in a worse state, but they.” mentioning Simon and Negan “They saved me. If it were not for them, now I would not be here.”

“How moving.” he spoke indifferently. “And how much generosity, it fascinates me that you didn't have to give something in return.”

“Well, the truth...” Jimmy was honest “They wanted to meet you.”

That aroused interest in Samuel.

“To me? Why?”

“They and their group plan to do something. So, they need the number of people possible.”

“Wow, a plan eh?” his eyes scrutinized the two men “Is that true? Do you want my people to help you?”

Simon nodded slowly while murmuring a silent “yes”. Samuel raised his eyebrows without taking off the ever smaller smile, distractedly scratching his beard of two days while looking at a fixed point for a few seconds.

“It's curious.” he says finally “You want the help of strangers without knowing with the kind of people you are trying… But you know what? I respect it, I respect it because that means not having prejudices, and I like that. Nevertheless.” A giggle escaped him. “I'm surprised that Tom agreed with this, that bastard doesn’t trust even in his own shadow” his tone became enigmatic. “But above all, what surprises me the most is that he is not here with us.”

The tense atmosphere was easy to perceive, as well as the uncomfortable silence that accompanied it after that question. The suffocating feeling of being cornered was increasing as manifested in those threatening faces even darker. Everything was worse for Jimmy, knowing what the “Method of Justice" was in the face of disloyalty, and worse still; a betrayal.

His face seemed to say everything when Samuel stopped just a few steps away from him, it did not take long for the dreaded question to arrive.

“Tell me, kid” he says quiet. “Where is our dear Tom?”

“He...” He could feel a lump in his throat. “He is dead.”

The inevitable reaction was as he expected it, how that smile disappeared completely being replaced by Samuel's impassive but unsettling serious look.

 

“On your knees.” The friendliness in his tone of voice is over completely.

 

“Samuel, please...”

 

“Now.”

 

It was not necessary to repeat twice, Jimmy choked a painful moan when placing with great effort one knee in the ground followed by the other, he had to close his eyes and inhale from the intense pain, feeling the sensation of fresh blood draining from his wound. All that process does not go unnoticed by everyone present, including Simon and Negan, who did the same thing seconds later.

Negan was the one who hesitated to obey, but he did.

But it was too late, Samuel realized that.

 

Once Negan, Simon and Jimmy lined up in that order, the show started.

“Register the car, and take out everything that can benefit.” Samuel orders his men, who immediately fulfilled the mandate.

Jimmy was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not notice the presence of Samuel crouching at his height, staring at him.

“They did it?” he asked, looking at the two men. He seemed eager to hear the word everyone expected.

“No.” he answered firmly, receiving a cold look from Samuel.

“So, there's nothing to say that you don't know, you know the punishment for treason.”

“I'm not a traitor.”

“I would like to believe you, but the facts say otherwise. I mean, it's not too much coincidence? Tom and you didn’t support each other. And just one day that I leave you alone patrolling, this happens. What fucking conclusion do you expect me to get?”

“I know what Samuel looks like, but...”

“I'll tell you what it looks like.” He interrupts “It seems like you think I'm an asshole and that I don't realize things. Currently, we are in a complicated situation, due to those bastards, and that has been a joy for you.” His voice became increasingly rancorous. “Do you think I don't notice the way you look at me? You have never agreed with my decisions.”

“ _They? Who the hell is he talking about?”_

“That is not true”

“Of course it is like that. And now that I have not been able to keep an eye on you, you have taken advantage of the opportunity to get rid of Tom's unhappy and escape, leaving us with the shit.” An arrogant smile escaped him. “Damn coward… And even so, I was going to give you a chance Jimmy, give you the opportunity to take on your intentions, your mistakes.” Emphasizing the last. “But I see that you are already a lost case.”

With a gesture of the head, the man behind Jimmy pressed the gun to the back of his head, causing the hairs on his skin to rise.

“Samuel! Please! I know you don’t want to do this!”

“But you force me to do this, boy. I don't tolerate betrayals.” He speaks without any sign of compassion.

“I didn't kill him!!” he implored with despair.

“Is what a liar would say.”

 

“He didn't do it.”

 

Everyone, including Simon, looked at Negan in surprise, who at all times kept his eyes firmly on the ground, watching the ants walk in front of him. He envied them for the parsimony and tranquility they transmitted, unconnected to any danger, unlike him. Although Negan concealed his anguish, he could feel the nerves flourish in his stomach, even more so when the steps approached until up to two boots were in his peripheral vision.

“What have you said?”

He looked up very slowly until he met those familiar eyes finally placed on him, he was pleased to see how Samuel tried to hide his anger in that impassive facade.

“I said that the boy hasn’t killed your little pig.” Satisfaction was the word to see that countenance so tense.

“Was you?”

“No” He replied, a malicious half smile appeared on his lips. “But I wish I had been the responsible.”

“Negan!” shouted Simon alarmed, immediately, he was retained in his place when trying to intervene.

“Negan, eh?” Samuel makes fun. “What fucking name of shit is that?”

“That's the same what I asked your mother after a hot night. It cannot be helped, misfortunes there are everywhere. Just have to look at the son I've fathered.”

Great, they had only exchanged two phrases and he is already sentenced to certain death. Maybe he should have been smarter and be neutral, but that is outside of his ideology. Besides, Negan isn’t a damn coward.

“ _I prefer to die standing than to live on my knees ... although right now my position says otherwise, shit.”_

He could only sit still doing nothing, waiting for the cold metal to press his head, listen to the classic "click" and witness the darkness invade him forever.

Too early to die, too soon.

 

 

However, nothing happens of what his mind predicted, only heard a laugh, a lively laugh that became a great horselaugh from Samuel. It seemed that jaw was going to disengage from its place. When the access was passed, Samuel walked without removing that funny expression.

“Fuck man, I had not laughed like that for a long time, this dude” pointing to Negan. “He has more nuts than all the men gathered here.”He took a step towards the kneeling man. “But I'll tell you one thing. The bravery and stupidity are separated by a very finite line. I think you're smart enough to know how to interpret that. I understand it's a complicated situation, especially for you, but I'm a reasonable guy, you know? I just ask a little bit of cooperation on your part, do you think you can do that?” Although he didn’t receive an answer, it was enough see that face resigned. “Well, let's go back to the facts.” he says, standing in the middle of the three men. “What happened to Tom? Answer Mister Mustache.”

“We were attacked by a horde of walkers.” Simon explained “We thought that our ending would end there, but we did it, we escape. The only thing was that Tom didn’t have the same luck.”

“And how is it that only he was 'The Chosen One', don't fuck me saying that he could not run the same, my chubby has managed to get out of trouble like those.”

“I don’t know” lied Simon “When we wanted to realize it, was too late, sometimes, the things happen cause yes, maybe the fate had something to do with this.”

“The fate…” Samuel murmurs. “Maybe you're right, maybe destiny decided that all this happen so that we knew each other... what do you think, Jimmy?”

“I...I think… it can be possible.” 

Jimmy tried to keep his balance by witnessing almost a fall, in all this time that Samuel diverted his attention from him, he could feel the intense pain in his area as the great loss of blood, was the result of his face even more pale, he almost looked like a ghost.

“ Samuel” a man warned “I don't think he lasts long in his conditions if we don't intervene.”

Samuel observed his state before releasing a sigh.

“Always so killjoy. Okay, put him in the transport. And to them too.” Mentioning the two men “You willn’t think I've believed that story of shit, right?” He chuckled “We will continue with this conversation in a quieter place.”

That information alerted Simon and Negan, looking at each other in amazement. Jimmy was taken immediately with the help of two men to an old and badly worn truck less than ten meters away.

"Samuel! You have to see this!” 

One of the men who ransacked the car had Lucille in his hands, that scene woke up in Negan the beast he had inside.

 

“DON’T TOUCH HER!!!” 

 

Without warning, Negan stood up abruptly and tried to pounce on the man, wishing he could kill him with his own hands. But not even two steps did he manage to move forward when some arms could catch him, making him more demonic. Having to take action, the two men immobilized him face down after an intense struggle of his part. But nobody could control his mouth while he throwing all kinds of insults and threats.

That scene didn't go unnoticed by Samuel, who began to widen his smile: The party is not over yet.

“Let me see that better up close.” Getting the bat in his hands, he looked at the object carefully appreciating how well it was. He slid his fingers gently from the wooden handle until stop with the thumbs on the sharp and clean wrapped wires. Something made him deduce that these wires more than once have been dirty, and not of mud precisely.

That supposed data increased his interest in the bat and that seemed to infuriate Negan more.

“Remove your dirty hands from her.” Shaking with protest, the men held him with more force and subjected him to kneel again. 

He remained motionless, the pressure exerted on his arms was unbearable, while the muscle was crushed with great pressure.

Negan squealed in pain, which made some men laugh, so he bit his lip to silence him. _“They will not hear my moans, I will not give they that pleasure.”_

He only faced Samuel with a murderous look, who calmly crouched in front of him, with Lucille in his hands.

“Wow, relax man. Why so much anger? Oh… could it be because of this?” demonstrating Lucille without taking his eyes off as well as his mocking smile on Negan. “It seems that this is very important for you, just have to see how careful it looks.” He looked distractedly at the bat. “I wonder if it is not only the appearance and also is useful for something.”

“Oh, of course she is.” spits Negan with malice. “Leave me and I will show you what she is capable of doing with you.”

 

Definitely, the party has just started.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if it has seemed simple or short, I hope to reward it in the next chapters, a greeting to all!

**Author's Note:**

> This is more like an introduction (short sé) to make way for the story, I will welcome with open arms the constructive criticism that will make me improve. See you in the next chapter :)


End file.
